


Iunquilla Viae

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Caretaking, Gen, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Alors qu’il revient du travail le vendredi des vacances, Luc trouve une jeune fille qu’il présume être lycéenne à Montebello, le grand lycée international de Lille, où il habite. Il s’avère qu’il en est tout autre, mais le professeur devra extirper des informations à son invitée surprise pour cela.





	Iunquilla Viae

Une nouvelle journée se termine. Il fait froid, il fait noir, il y a du vent qui me met les cheveux dans les yeux. Il neige, pour une fois, en décembre. On aura peut-être de la neige pour Noël, ça fera plaisir à Flavie, tiens, elle qui se plaint que ses gosses ne jouent pas dans la neige à Noël.   
Dans les rues, ça se bouscule. Moi, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et me dire que je suis enfin en vacances. Ah, enfin deux semaines à ne pas devoir prendre le train pour aller bosser ! Je vais pouvoir dormir et paresser un peu, ça m’avait manqué depuis les dernières vacances. 

Je vois ma maison. Bon, je vais sortir ma clé maintenant, tant que mes mains ne sont pas encore congelées. A-ah ?! Putain, sur quoi j’ai trébuché ?! Rah, en plus, j’ai fait tomber ma clé dans ma chute… Bon, j’ai plus qu’à la chercher sous la fine couche de neige qui recouvre déjà le trottoir, si je veux rentrer chez moi ce soir. Ça serait bête de rester dehors sous le froid alors que mes vacances commencent ce soir, tiens. Surtout que je n’ai donné un double qu’à Tim, et que mon téléphone est déchargé, donc je ne peux pas le prévenir. Ou je n’ai plus qu’à attendre une heure pour… Ah, voilà mes clés !

Elles étaient faciles à trouver tiens. Mais, c’est bizarre, le bitume du trottoir est abimé dans ma rue, pourquoi je les ai repérées parce qu’elles étaient sur un sol noir comme du bitume neuf ? Eh, attendez deux secondes… Ce n’est pas du bitume, on dirait… Du tissu humide. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ça peut être tiens, si j’enlevais un peu de la neige dessus…   
Q-Quoi ?!

Il… Il y a une… Une fille inconsciente sous la neige ?! Putain, en plus elle est gelée la pauvre… Bon, je ne vais pas la laisser mourir de froid dans le grand Lille en plein décembre comme ça, surtout qu’en la prenant dans mes bras je me rends compte qu’elle est trempée. Elle a probablement dû se prendre l’averse avant qu’elle ne devienne neige.   
Je sais bien que ramener des personnes qu’on ne connaît pas, d’autant plus si ce sont des jeunes filles trouvées dans la rue inconscientes sur un trottoir, ce n’est pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais pour le coup, elle me fait vraiment pitié.  
Elle a des valises dans la main… Bon, j’imagine que ce sont les siennes, donc je vais aussi les mettre chez moi en attendant qu’elle soit dans un meilleur état.

Bon, désolé, mais je n’ai qu’un canapé à lui offrir pour l’instant, la chambre d’ami est encombrée par toutes sortes d’objets que Tim a laissé là jusqu’à ce qu’il emménage dans sa nouvelle maison plutôt que son studio. Enfin bon, elle est inconsciente, elle ne devrait pas en être très importunée pour l’instant.   
Je la pose histoire d’aller chercher une ou deux couvertures dans la chambre d’ami, il doit y avoir assez de vide dans la pièce pour que je puisse agripper ce dont cette pauvre fille a besoin.

Alors, voyons dans quel état elle est… C’est embarrassant d’enlever les vêtements d’une fille, bien que je lui aie laissé son pull et son pantalon, je ne suis pas pervers au point de faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin de toute façon, la pauvre est gelée. J’ai l’impression que si elle est dans un environnement trop chaud d’un coup, elle subirait un choc thermique. 

Je ne sais pas dire si elle est en hypothermie ou si elle a de la fièvre. Elle a la peau gelée et son pouls est faible, mais quand j’ai voulu prendre sa température, son front était chaud… Bon, ça doit être en surface alors, elle devrait se réchauffer au fil du temps, parce que ça ne m’étonnerait pas que ça fasse quelques temps qu’elle attendait dehors, cette petite.

Quelqu’un vient de sonner à la porte… Tim ?! Merde, je l’avais oublié avec cette « invitée » surprise… Bon, il est peut-être juste de passage, mais ça m’étonnerait, on voulait regarder la rediffusion d’un film chez moi ce soir, et elle se trouve dans la même pièce que ma télé, donc c’est foutu pour ce soir. 

« Hey Luc ! T’as prévu l’pop-corn pour c’soir ? » Me demande innocemment Tim, ses yeux étincelants.   
« Eh bien… J’ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible ce soir… » Je lui réponds gêné, ne sachant comment lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

En entrant dans le salon, Tim a aperçu ce qui nous empêcherait de regarder le film. Il me regarde suspicieusement, cherchant à comprendre comment ça se fait qu’une personne de sexe féminin se trouve chez moi sans qu’il ne l’aie vue avant, qu’elle ne me ressemble en aucun cas et qu’elle est surtout bien plus jeune que moi…  
« Eh, Luc, depuis quand tu ramènes des élèves à toi jusqu’ici ? J’espère pour toi que ses parents sont d’accord ! » Me fait remarquer Tim, avec son air plaisantin.

Ce qu’il veut dire par là, c’est que cette jeune fille est encore au lycée à première vue. C’est vrai qu’elle me rappelle certaines de mes élèves… Tim aime bien plaisanter sur le fait que je suis prof, mais si on m’avait dit qu’il en profiterait pour faire une blague sur une pauvre fille retrouvée glacée jusqu’aux os et fiévreuse dans la rue, presque ensevelie sous la neige… Je ne l’aurais presque pas cru.  
Physiquement, elle a tout d’une lycéenne comme j’en vois tous les jours au boulot : un mètre cinquante grand maximum, avec d’assez petits talons, les cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval et légèrement maquillée. D’ailleurs, il faudrait que je lui enlève ce maquillage tiens, il a commencé à couler… A-t-elle pleuré ?!

« Mais elle fout quoi ici ? » demande Tim, en contemplant les vêtements mis à sécher sur le radiateur ou ses alentours.  
« J’l’ai retrouvée inconsciente devant chez moi… J’ai aucune idée de qui elle peut être, ou pourquoi elle était là, et encore moins comment elle a pu se retrouver dans un tel état, mais elle a bien de la chance que je l’ai trouvée en cherchant mes clés après avoir trébuchée sur elle » je lui réponds, en lui faisant un regard réprobateur alors qu’il essaie de se prendre pour un pervers hétérosexuel.   
Timothée, arrête d’essayer de m’imiter, tu n’es pas bon à ça. Puis ce n’est pas comme si je n’assumais pas d’avoir un meilleur ami gay, de toute façon.

« Et… Tu t’es pas dit que c’était juste une prostituée qui faisait les trottoirs dans l’coin, c’est ça ? Me dis pas que tu veux pas te la faire, je te crois pas ! » Plaisante-t-il encore.  
« Ecoute, Timothée… Je ne l’ai pas ramenée chez moi pour la draguer ou un truc du genre… T’as vu dans quel état elle est ? Je suis persuadé qu’elle est malade à en crever la pauv’ fille ! » Je crie, ne me contrôlant même plus.  
« Ah, oui… Euhm… Désolé alors… » S’excuse Tim. D’un hochement de tête, je lui signale que, oui, je le pardonne.

Je m’assis à côté du canapé. En prenant sa température, je me rends compte que j’avais sous-estimé à quel point elle est en mauvais état. Sa respiration est hésitante, elle halète et elle a mêmes des suées. Tim a bien compris que c’est un de ces soirs où je ne suis pas d’humeur à plaisanter avec lui. Il est parti, en silence.   
On se comprend bien, depuis le temps. Je l’appellerai quand je me sentirais en meilleur état, quand elle sera en meilleur état.

Tim a posé une question qui ne me frappe que maintenant. C’est vrai, c’est qui, cette fille ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait là ? Je sais bien qu’elle n’est pas en état de me répondre, mais j’aimerai savoir, moi aussi.   
Elle avait un sac à bandoulière avec elle, je l’ai posé à côté. Si je regarde son carnet de correspondance, je saurais qui elle est, et même dans quel lycée elle est, c’est tout ce que j’ai besoin de savoir pour l’instant.

Il y a assez peu d’affaire dans son sac, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Juste diverses pochettes, une bonne dizaine de stylos, des feuilles à carreaux par dizaines, des crayons de couleurs et… Un trace-cercle ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle ferait avec un trace-cercle ? Ah, je suis bête : les lycéens font bien des croquis de nos jours, avec les réformes des programmes récentes…   
Par contre, il n’y a aucun carnet de correspondance. Tout ce que j’ai trouvé est une carte 12-25 de la SNCF. Remarque, je peux aussi savoir qui elle est avec cette carte, maintenant que j’y pense. Ça ne me donnera pas son lycée, mais ça me donnera au moins son nom.

J’entends une petite voix provenir de ma droite : « Qu’est-ce que vous faites avec ma carte de train…? »   
C’est une voix féminine, dont la faiblesse est claire comme de l’eau de roche. Elle a du mal à sortir, je le sens, tant elle est hésitante. Elle a la puissance d’un murmure bien qu’il n’en soit pas un. 

Elle s’est réveillée. Ses yeux marron foncé me regardent, à peine ouverts, rougeoyants. Ses sourcils froncés m’indiquent qu’elle a mal quelque part. Elle semble avoir peur de moi, vu qu’elle essaie de s’éloigner le plus possible de moi, bien que le dos du canapé l’en empêche.   
Je pose mécaniquement sa carte dans son sac. Tant pis pour savoir son identité pour l’instant, je sens que si je ne la rassure pas elle va faire quelque chose de stupide et dangereux comme partir à l’improviste en pull sous la neige fin décembre.

« Où… Où j’suis…? » Se demande-t-elle, confuse et apeurée. Réaction compréhensible, puisqu’elle n’a aucune idée de comment elle a pu se retrouver là. Elle regarde aux alentours cependant, comme si elle cherchait à savoir par elle-même ce dont elle ne peut avoir aucune idée.   
« Chez moi, dans mon salon, Mademoiselle… » Je lui réponds, le plus doucement et presque tendrement que je ne le puisse. Moi qui n’en ai pas grand-chose à faire de mes neveux, je me surprends à faire attention à cette fille que je ne connais même pas.

« Et vous êtes…? » dit-elle toujours aussi peu rassurée sur mon identité, toujours aussi craintive.  
« Luc Pariot, prof d’Histoire… Et vous ? » Je rétorque, aussi tendre que je puisse l’être, et je dis ça parce que je suis assez fruste normalement.

Je n’ai aucune idée de comment j’ai pu lui demander aussi vite son identité alors que je sais très bien qu’elle a peur de moi. Je me sens un peu con d’ailleurs maintenant, parce que je dois ressembler à un de ces gars qui enlèvent des jeunes filles dans des coins de rues sombres pour les violer.   
Je me dis ça en particulier parce qu’elle ne semble vraiment pas vouloir que je sache qui elle est, ou alors quand elle m’a demandé ce que je faisais avec sa carte de train elle ne voulait juste pas que je lui vole ? Après tout, je ne lui en voudrai pas si elle a de telles raisons…

« Ju… Juliette Jonquille… » Bredouille-t-elle un peu, en tapotant le gant de toilette mouillé que je lui ai mis sur la tête quand je me suis rendu compte qu’elle avait de la fièvre.  
« Co… Comment ça s’fait… Que j’suis là… ? » Me demande-t-elle, en se relevant avec difficulté pour sortir un peu sa tête des deux couvertures que j’ai mis sur elle pour la réchauffer.

« Je vous ai retrouvée devant chez moi, inconsciente… Je vous ai ‘recueillie’ parce que vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état, et c’était encore pire quand vous étiez évanouie devant chez moi » je lui explique, le plus calmement possible.  
« Oh, vous auriez pas dû vous donner la peine M’sieur… J’en vaux plus vraiment la peine… » me répond-elle d’une voix penaude, les yeux vers le bas, comme si elle était honteuse de quelque chose.

Je la dévisage, avec une sorte de courroux commençant à monter en moi. Quelque chose ne me va pas dans son discours. Quelque chose ne va pas avec ce que fait cette fille. Quelque chose n’a pas l’air d’aller bien avec moi non plus, vu comment je m’inquiète pour une fille que, finalement, je n’ai jamais vue auparavant.

« J’vous demande pardon Mad’moiselle ?! Vous pourriez être littéralement morte de froid à l’heure qu’il est ! Vous avez juste de la chance que je vous ai trouvée là ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par ‘je n’en vaux plus la peine’ ? Bien sûr que vous en valez la peine, vous n’êtes pas une criminelle ! » Je lui crie, mis en colère par son discours auto-méprisant.  
En réponse, elle se replie sur elle-même en plissant les yeux, effrayée si ce n’est terrorisée par cette colère sans précédent, arrivée sans prévenir dans la discussion.

Ah, merde, je ne pensais pas me mettre aussi fort en colère… Bon, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour la rassurer… J’en ai aucune idée moi, je ne me suis jamais improvisé propriétaire d’une chambre d’hôte ! La seule personne qui ait déjà dormi chez moi, c’est Tim, et on se connait depuis des années, pas une jeune lycéenne retrouvée dans les pommes devant chez moi sous la neige !  
Bon, le seul truc que je vois à faire, c’est la laisser tranquille un peu, je l’ai matraquée de questions juste après son réveil difficile. En attendant, je me ferais bien un chocolat… Ah, voilà, je l’ai trouvée, mon idée !

« Je vais me faire un chocolat chaud, vous en voulez un ? Garanti sans mort aux rats » je lui demande en souriant.  
Je m’attendais à ce qu’elle ait encore davantage peur de moi quand j’ai mentionné la mort aux rats, marque d’humour, mais elle a eu un sourire en coin et a pouffé de rire. J’imagine qu’elle a le sens de l’humour donc.  
« Non merci, ça ira… » Me répond-elle avec une trop grande modestie.

Que nenni, j’ai eu envie de dire. Je préfère me diriger vers ma cuisine et, au lieu d’en faire un, en faire deux. Je sens que si je lui en donne un, elle se sentira obligée de l’accepter et de le boire, si elle insiste tant pour ne pas que je gaspille mes ressources pour elle… Et me voilà encore à employer mon vocabulaire de géographie, génial, même quand je ne suis pas au lycée je l’emploie.  
Tiens, d’ailleurs, je me demande dans quel lycée elle peut être. Le lycée le plus proche de chez moi doit être à un kilomètre au moins, vu que j’habite dans un quartier résidentiel en périphérie et que le moyen de transport le plus proche est la station de bus pour rejoindre le métro. Si elle habite dans cette rue, c’est que soit je ne sors jamais de chez moi sauf pour aller travailler à six heures du matin et que je ne fais donc pas attention, soit qu’elle a récemment emménagé ici et que ses parents n’ont encore rien organisé pour dire bonjour aux voisins. Enfin, avec le quartier de vieux gâteux et petits cons dans lequel on habite, je ne leur en voudrais pas.

Faire des chocolats chauds pour deux, ça ne m’arrive que quand Tim vient à la maison ou lorsque je suis avec des collègues. À Rimbaud, on me surnomme « le gars qui fait des chocolats chauds » rien que parce que je ne bois pas de café sauf quand j’en suis obligé. Je suis assez bouche sucrée, pour être honnête, mais moi, j’assume.   
Enfin, j’ai plus qu’à attendre que le lait chauffe, ça devrait être rapide avec un micro-ondes, même avec un modèle aussi pourri que le mien.

J’espère que j’ai mis une dose correcte de poudre… Tim le veut toujours avec assez peu car il est plus café, mais comme je ne dispose pas de cafetière, eh bien il ne boit pas de café chez moi. Avec Flavie, j’ai toujours l’impression de mettre du lait dans de la poudre tant elle en met, et ses gosses, ils n’ont même pas intérêt à toucher à ma poudre s’ils ne veulent pas mon pied au cul.

« Tenez » Je lui dis en lui tendant la tasse encore chaude avec un torchon histoire qu’elle ne se brûle pas les mains, lâche la tasse et se renverse dessus le chocolat encore brûlant. Je sais ce que je dis, Tim l’a déjà fait.  
« Ah, euh… M-merci… » Hésite-t-elle à me répondre, toute gênée par le fait que je lui en ai fait un apparemment. 

Je reste à côté d’elle. Elle en semble légèrement embarrassée pendant qu’elle sirote son chocolat et que je boive le mien. Par inadvertance, elle se brûle la langue et grimace. Elle rit comme pour cacher son embarras, mais je décide de l’accompagner car son visage expressif montrait vraiment bien son ressenti.  
« Vous êtes en quelle classe ? » je lui demande, curieux et intrigué, en essayant de la rassurer un peu avec des questions bateaux.   
« En Première… » Me répond-elle entre deux gorgées, la voix légèrement enrouée car elle ne chuchotait plus.

« Vous êtes à quel lycée ? » je continue en finissant ma tasse de chocolat chaud.  
« Lycée… ? Je suis en première année de fac d’Histoire Monsieur… » Me dévisage-t-elle de ses yeux explosés, injectés de sang, comme si elle avait fumé la moquette avant que je ne la retrouve dans la rue.

Je me sens au plus con. Cette gamine a quel âge en fait ? Si elle a dix-huit ans, je vous jure que je me fais renommer Charlot ! Je… Je ne comprends rien. Sur quel cas je viens de tomber au juste ? Une perle d’intelligence ? Une jeune femme qui fait moins que son âge ? Je penche plus pour la seconde solution…  
« Vous… Vous êtes à Lille 3 ?! Mais… Vous avez quel âge ? » Je l’interroge, curieux et confus.  
« Ouais, j’suis à Lille 3… » Me répond-elle, sans m’informer sur son âge.

« Mais… Vous semblez bien jeune pour y être… » J’ajoute, sentant que j’ai une perle rare entre les mains pour une raison ou une autre.  
Cette fille n’est pas ordinaire. Elle a une aura différente de toutes ces étudiantes à Lille 3 que je vois parfois passer. Elle a une aura différente de toutes mes élèves qui semblent de son âge. J’ai une affection particulière pour elle, étrangement. Pas tout à fait comme celle que j’ai pour Fannie, ou pour mes parents, ou pour mes amis…   
J’ai le sentiment de devoir la protéger, mais… Sans savoir qui elle est vraiment. Je sais juste qu’elle s’appelle Juliette et qu’elle est à Lille 3, après tout…

« Ouais, on m’le dit tout l’temps… J’ai seize ans, si vous vous demandez… » me renseigne-t-elle.   
Je tombe des nues. Cette… C’est une gamine cette fille ! Elle n’est même pas majeure ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle foutait transie de froid dans la rue alors ?! Et pourquoi semble-t-elle si fatiguée ?! Elle les fait, ses seize ans, croyez-moi…

« Vos… Vos parents doivent être morts d’inquiétude à l’heure qu’il est ! Vous… Vous connaissez leur numéro de téléphone ?! » Je lui demande presque alerté.  
Elle s’arrête deux minutes. Ses yeux se tournent vers son côté gauche, écarquillés d’un seul coup. Je la vois réfléchir, j’ai dû poser une question délicate visiblement. Après un silence un peu pesant, elle ne dit qu’une chose :  
« …Qu’ils sachent où j’suis ou non, ça s’ra pareil… J’f’rai la rue… »


End file.
